


Manipulation is the Way of the Sith

by duc



Series: The Boy King [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Palpatine is an asshole, Pre-coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: So is projection.





	Manipulation is the Way of the Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Little snippet I wrote a while back but couldn't post until I finished Coronation since it would give away the whole plot. 
> 
> This takes place 3-4 years before Coronation, when Anakin is living on Coruscant with Palpatine.

The voices drew Anakin to the study. It was late at night, later than Father usually received politicians and aids and Anakin hadn’t heard anyone come into their apartments, so curiosity guided his feet across the rich carpeted floor. Mid way down the corridor, he realized the sounds were coming from his father’s private study, not the public one he conducted the daily business of the senate in. He stopped a few meters from the door and bit his lip.

The private study was just that, private, and generally off limit to Anakin. But on the other hand the door was open, and Father usually made a point of locking the rooms his young adoptive son wasn’t welcome in. 

“... I trust your forces are in position?”

“Yes, enough battle droids have been smuggled in the Jafan system to overpower the pitiful forces the Jedi have mustered.”

_ The Jafan system? _ Anakin stepped nearer. He and Father were supposed to go to the Jafan system for a big military demonstration tomorrow. 

“Good.” 

Anakin leaned to poke his head around the door jam. Father was standing with his back to him and wearing the hooded black robes he wore for Sith business, but Anakin could hear a smile in his voice.

“Storm the demonstration a few minutes after it starts,” Father continued. “Kill a few people, rough up the watching dignitaries, then let your forces be “overwhelmed” and retreat.”

“Yes, master,” The hologram said. “I suppose the close call experienced by the chancellor will only add to the hysteria, especially if the little Publicity Stunt breaks down in tears or some such, to maximize the sympathy grab.”

Father chuckled, and his voice turned indulgent but pointed. “Young  _ Anakin  _ ,” He said, stressing the name, and Anakin felt a sharp spike of indignation and denial twist through his gut when he realized the man had been referring to  _ him _ . “Will, I’m sure, act very brave for a boy his age. Now I will leave you to your preparation.”

The holographic figure bowed and Father cut the connexion, then he turned to see Anakin in the doorway.

“Did you hear us, my boy?”

Anakin nodded timidly. The door had been left open, but the fear he had crossed a line still made him nervous.

Father sighed but gave him a small smile. He extended an arm and Anakin went to him dutifully. 

“Ah, my dear,” he said, putting his arm around Anakin in a loose hug. “You’ll have to forgive our Darth Tyranus. He follows the path of the Sith now, but he still thinks like a Jedi in many ways. The Jedi, with their stunted upbringings, do not understand what family bonds are. His mind is forced to look elsewhere to explain your presence.” 

He squeezed Anakin’s shoulder and let him go. “But let’s not talk about that, it’s late. Off to bed with you, young man.”


End file.
